


A Hyung Sandwich

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: If there’s one thing Minhyuk had to say he loves most of about his life, he’d definitely have to say it’s his sweet boyfriends~





	A Hyung Sandwich

If there’s one thing Minhyuk loves more than pissing off Kihyun on a daily basis, it’s teasing his boyfriends on a daily basis. Honestly, it just isn’t a full day until he turns Hoseok into a blushing, blubbering mess, or without a sweet cuddle from his darling Hyunwoo

 

“Hyung~” Minhyuk calls teasingly, practically draping himself over Hoseok’s sweaty shoulders. They’ve just finished up practice for the day, and everyone is around gathering their things. Hoseok tenses up under his touch, a light pink already dusting his cheeks. God, he’s just _so easy._ “I’m so tired from practice… Would you piggyback me to the car~?”

Hoseok begins to stutter out a denial of the request, reminding the younger that they’re still in the company building and that they shouldn’t act like this when a staff-member could see them at any second. However, a warm chuckle interrupts his nervous babble, and both turn to see their oldest, Hyunwoo, watching them with affectionate eyes.

“Come on, Moongie,” Hyunwoo says, already leaning forward slightly with his back turned to the vocalist to offer himself as a ride. Minhyuk practically squeals in delight and jumps up onto Hyunwoo’s warm back. They hadn’t practiced too hard today, so he isn’t terribly sweaty. Minhyuk nuzzles his face into the older man’s neck, getting quite comfortable. Hyunwoo’s hands grip of his thighs just hard enough to keep him from slipping, but gentle enough to keep from bruising his milky skin.

Minhyuk hears Kihyun’s scoff from behind them as they begin walking, but he pays it no mind. The little gremlin is just jealous that he has the absolute _best_ boyfriends in the world, no offense to Jooheon and Changkyun. He catches sight of Hoseok scrambling around to pick up both Hyunwoo’s and Minhyuk’s things to carry after them as they start off, and Minhyuk only snuggles closer to his older boyfriend as they make their way to the car awaiting them downstairs.

 

Later that night, after showering and eating a hearty dinner of delicious takeout food, Minhyuk lies in wait on Hoseok’s bed. Hyunwoo had deigned to stay back to speak with Jooheon in the living room to talk about some lyrics for a new song, while Hoseok is—yet again—taking an eternity in the shower. So, here he waits, absolutely freezing to death under the thin blanket without his boyfriends’ combined warmth. Minhyuk pouts up at the ceiling as he curls in on himself, just trying to conserve as much heat as possible on his own.

As if on cue, Hoseok struts in wearing nothing more than a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and looking absolute divine. His pale skin is still seemingly damp with droplets scattered about his shoulders and arms, and his bright red hair is pushed back to show off his forehead. Minhyuk can’t resist the urge to whistle at him teasingly, and the older’s face immediately flares up in a shade quite similar to his hair.

“M-Minhyukkie?” he asks, clearly having not expected to see him. The man pulls his arms out of the cover and pouts, making grabby motions with his hands. He knows Hoseok can never resist him when he acts so cute.

Hoseok sighs in defeat, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he shuffles over to slip in beside the younger. Minhyuk hums contentedly as Hoseok’s warmth immediately. He wraps his thin arms around the man’s waist and holds him close, using his bare chest as a pillow. Hoseok chuckles at the affection, and cards his fingers through the younger’s dark locks. Minhyuk can tell from his racing heart that something isn’t quite right. He pulls away, his brow furrowing in silent question.

When Hoseok glances down to meet his eyes, the answer is obvious. It’s been an issue that’s repeatedly come up ever since Hoseok joined Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s relationship about a month ago. Despite both men’s repeated assurances that they _want_ him with them, he still hasn’t seemed to get over his uncertainty about the situation. He’s said on multiple occasions how he doesn’t know if he really should’ve made their duo a trio, as he feels sometimes like he’s just intruding and a huge bother.

“I wish you’d stop thinking like that,” Minhyuk tells him softly, his eyes shining with sincerity. Hoseok drops his gaze, as if unable to meet it, and the younger could tell he’s hit the nail on the head. “We both _really, really_ like having you with us, hyung. _Especially_ Hyunwoo-hyung, even if he doesn’t say it. You know how he is. He doesn’t say anything unless asked.”

Hoseok hums, though clearly he still isn’t fully convinced. Minhyuk sighs frustratedly, deciding to nestle back into his previous position for now. He’ll have to think of a way to prove it to him soon.

 

Hyunwoo comes into the room shortly after, looking about as worn out as he can possibly appear. The two men scoot over quickly to make room for him, a feat easier said than done as there’s barely enough room for two people on the twin-sized mattress, not to mention three. But, they manage it as well as they can, and Minhyuk is trapped in between them in just about the best hyung sandwich he could ever imagine. They both have their arms wrapped around him, their combined warmth surrounding him.

He feels loved and safe, nurtured and adored. He can’t help but smile, his entire body relaxing for the first time all day. His eyes flutter shut, and soon he falls asleep with that silly, sunny grin still on his face. Hyunwoo and Hoseok share a glance, and the younger feels a certain warmth blossom in his heart. As if hearing his thoughts, Hyunwoo slowly moves his hand to rest atop Hoseok’s waist, and his thumb begins to rotate comfortingly on the smooth skin there.

Hoseok releases a small breath, blushing madly at the affection, and Hyunwoo only chuckles himself before snuggling a bit closer to their other boyfriend and closing his eyes. Hoseok watches them as they drift off, his chest practically bursting with feeling for them.

He closes his eyes, as well, thinking it best to push away his depressing thoughts for now and join them in dreamland.

Maybe there, he’ll believe them when they tell him he belongs…


End file.
